A Dead Secret
by OrbitalTM4
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia had died and now she appeared in front of her wardrobe.  Is that any secrets in there? What happened then?  Try to find out then.


****This is my first fanfiction so it might not be to your liking, but I guarantee that I will improve my future stories. Please take the time to read it and review. Also, Fairy Tail does not belong to me, but my story does. ****

**A Dead Secret**

A long time ago, lived a rich entrepreneur who had a daughter named Lucy Heartfilia. As she was very clever and pretty. He thought it would be pity to let her be taught only by local teacher. So, he sent her to Magnolia, to be trained by the Japanese teacher of the capital. In there, she met a lot of new friend, they are Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Levy McGarden, Juvia Loxar, and the others. And finally she found a true love with Natsu Dragneel. After that, they got married and had a son named Igneel. They lived happily together nearly ten years. But then Lucy got accident after crushed by a truck when she was went to her parent's home. She lost so much blood, and finally she died in the hospital. After known her wife had died, Natsu got depressed and frustrated. He felt so sad because his love had gone from his forever.

On the night after her funeral, her little son said that his mother had come back and was in the room upstairs. She had smiled at him, but wouldn't talk to him, so he became afraid and ran away. Some of the family members went upstairs to Lucy's room and were startled to see the figure of the dead mother included Natsu. His eyes got widened in shock and surprised. No one couldn't talk or move. Everything was awkward until Natsu spoke "L..Lu..Lu..cy? I..is that really you?" he said as he stared at the figure in shock. The shadow appeared to agree with a slight nod.

The folks were afraid and left the room. Downstairs they consulted with each other. One said," A woman is fond of her small things, and Lucy was much attached to her belongings. Perhaps she has come back to look at them. Many dead people will do that, unless the things are disposed by floating them away on a raft at the sea. If we do this, her spirit will probably find rest."

It was agreed that this was done as soon as possible. So, the following morning her wardrobe was emptied and all of Lucy's ornaments and clothing were floated in the sea. But, she came back the next night and looked at the wardrobe as before. And she come back every night. The house became a house of fear.

Lucy's Husband, Natsu finally ventured to keep watch in that room and see what can be done. He said with a seriously look, "I'll go check the room and ask Lucy what I can do. No one can enter the room while I'm watching, unless I call."

After sundown, Natsu went to the Lucy's room and entered the room. For a long time, nothing happened. Then the figure of Lucy suddenly appeared in front of the wardrobe. She kept her eyes fixed upon the wardrobe.

Natsu said, "Lucy, I have come here in order to help you. Perhaps in that wardrobe there is something about which you have reason to feel anxious, honey. Shall I try to find it for you, Luce ?" Then the shadow smiled at him and nodded. Natsu, rising, opened the wardrobe. It was empty. He carefully examined the interior of the chest. He found nothing. But the figure remained gazing as before. "What does she want?" Natsu thought. Suddenly, it occurred to him that might be something hidden under the paper that lined the drawers. He removed the lining of the first drawer – nothing! But, under the lining of the second drawer, he found a letter.

"Is this what has troubled you, honey?" he asked. The shadow of his wife turned toward him and gazed at the later then smiled at him. "Shall I burn it for you?" he asked. She shook her head and stared at him with smile in her face. Then she tried to tell his to open the letter. Natsu Understood what Lucy tried to tell him. Then he opened the letter and started reading. Suddenly, his eyes got widened. Tears were forming at the corner of his eyes as read the letter. Then he stared at the figure oh his wife with a smile in his face. "Does this letter for me, Luce?" he said as he felt crying. Tears of joy was filled in his eyes. The shadow nodded. "I will keep this letter for you and me. I will always remember you, honey. Your face, your smile, your eyes, brown chocolate eyes that held so much passion. Your voice, your beautiful voice which I missed so much. I still remembered it, Luce. I still, always and forever remembered it, Lucy." He said as he crying. "I promised, Luce." He said again. The shadow smiled at him and vanished. 'Luce' he thought.

Dawn was breaking as Natsu went downstairs. His family waited anxiously below. "Don't worry." He said. "She will not appear again." He said again. And she never did.

The letter was kept. It was a love letter written to him from Lucy at the time of her studies in Magnolia. But only Natsu alone knew what was in it, and the secret died with him.

I hope you enjoyed it. :)

Please reviews and thanks for reading my story :) :D


End file.
